Trimming the uneven edges of metal containers formed by a deep draw process in order to bring them to the desired length and shape presents many machine problems, particularly where harder metals such as stainless steel or other alloyed materials form the container body. Despite the use of harder cutters and heavy duty construction, considerable wear is encountered, requiring frequent adjustment of the machine elements as well as replacement and sharpening of cutting tools. The amount of energy required for each cutting operation and the ease of machine servicing and safety are also important.
It is well-known to trim metal containers by means of a plurality of cutters driven by a flat cam plate rotably mounted so as to encircle the outer or non-cutting ends of the cutters. One or more cam surfaces on the plates bear against followers on the cutters so that rotation of the cam plate drives the cutters into and out of their trimming positions.
It is also well-known to drive the trimming cutters by means of complicated rocker arms, toggle arrangements and bell crank levers.
The container trimming machine of the present invention employs a vertically disposed cam for each cutter coupled to a vertically reciprocating platen. Each cam is individually adjustable with respect to its associated cutter and is readily removed together with its cutter for maintenance. The work area for loading and unloading the containers is uncluttered and, therefore, safer than prior art machines.